


When the Day met the Night

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Song fic, one sideed Prinxiety, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: A song hits Anxiety harder than usual





	When the Day met the Night

Anxiety flopped onto his bed, exhausted, letting the music pounding through his headphones clear his head. They had filmed another video today, which was always tiring. Plus the usual banter, however today Prince’s barb weren’t ...barby? They were increasingly more flirty in nature and Anxiety didn’t know how to react to them.

What did Prince mean by them? Did he even realize what he was saying? Was Anx reading too far into it? Probably. Why did Anx even care? Did he care what Prince thought about him? Did he want the Royal to care about him? And maybe the most important question of all, did he care about Roman?

He knew the answer to that question, and he also knew he didn’t want to think about it. Instead he refocused his attention on the music as the opening bars of a Panic! At The Disco song began playing. 

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Really? How many times had he listened to this song without thinking twice about it? But suddenly it was easy to draw the parallels.

 

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the sun found the moon, he was hiding alone in his room, under a pile of blankets. He sang to himself. Remembering the last time they’d watched a movie on his bed, one of the rare times they got along.

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer

Why did this song feel so different this time?

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

A smile, all he had to offer, and he couldn’t stop the mental images the flooded his brain as he thought of Roman’s bright grin. 

So she said, "That's OK  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Could he ever trust Prince that much? He was lonely now, he didn’t even want to imagine how it would feel to have Prince and then lose him. 

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky

Anxiety felt a little flutter of hope rattle his chest, the most dangerous of all the feelings. Still he couldn’t squash the thought that maybe, maybe Prince could feel that way about him. 

He shook his head and changed the song, something a little more angsty, a little less sweet. He was doing his very best to keep his thoughts Prince free, with very little success. 

He sighed when Morality called him down to dinner, and heaved himself off the bed. He passed Logic’s open door on his way down the hall. The other side was still at his desk, scribbling away. 

“Didn’t you hear Morality calling? Dinner is ready.” Logan mumbled something at him that he assumed ment “just give me a minute” so he made his way downstairs. 

“There you are kiddo, “ Morality said brightly, completely unaware of the small crisis Anxiety was having. “I’m just putting the finishing touches on dinner, will you help Princey set the table?”

And there he was, moving around the kitchen was the very cause of his small crisis. Anxiety rolled his eyes, but moved to do as he was asked, brushing past his crush who was humming. Not an unusual occurrence, but when Anxiety recognized the song he froze in abject horror. He blushed, looking up at Prince’s face, because there was no way he knew right? It had to be some sort of strange, cosmic level coincidence. Oblivious, Prince continued to hum, When the Day Met the Night, winking when he realized Anx was staring at him. 

There’s no way he could know, it wasn’t possible. He must just like the song, right? Prince listened to Panic! At the Disco, right?

“Earth to Anxiety,” He snapped his head up to look at Mo who was now sitting at the table with the others, “Don’t just stand there, come eat.” Anxiety knew his face was flaming, Morality and Logic were looking at him in concerned puzzlement, he did his best to ignore them as he sat down. 

Prince sent him a wink and a smirk, and Anxiety didn’t think he could ever ignore him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! find my on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
